


За твоим плечом

by black_knight_team



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_knight_team/pseuds/black_knight_team
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Смерть преследует тех, кто однажды сумел вырваться из ее цепких пальцев. Вы можете попытаться сыграть с ней в партию, где на кону ваша жизнь, но лучше и не надейтесь выиграть…</p><p> </p><p>  <img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	За твоим плечом

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан для «Большой Игры-3 по Шерлоку Холмсу» на Slash World форуме  
> Тур «Шахматный этюд», Викторианский Холмс, кейс
> 
>  
> 
> Ретеллинг (фильма «Пункт назначения 1, 2, 3, 4, 5», со всеми вытекающими из этого последствиями)

  
**Ша́хматный этю́д** — составленная шахматным композитором позиция, в которой одной из сторон предлагается выполнить задание без указания количества ходов, необходимых для достижения этой цели. 

Это был обыкновенный февральский день, мало отличимый от любого другого. 

Холмс сидел без дела уже вторую неделю, и это сказывалось на его настроении самым неблагоприятным образом. 

Скука заставила его совершить набег на портовые доки и притащить два мешка обрывков веревок и канатов. В нашей гостиной поселился стойкий запах рыбы, смолы и гниющих водорослей. Трофеи, разобранные на волокна, изучались самым тщательным образом — рассматривались под лупой, поджигались, вымачивались. Иногда Холмс отрывался от очередного опыта и, подняв просветлевшее лицо, заявлял в пространство: «Марсель, определенно!» или «Очевидно, это был поджог!». А порой доходило до того, что он определял, какому судну какой канат принадлежал. 

Но и нового увлечения хватило ненадолго, и этим утром, с негодующим возгласом отбросив последний обрывок веревки, Холмс пробежался по комнате, снес ворох газет со столика, метнулся к окну и уставился на улицу сквозь заледеневшее по краям стекло. 

— Жизнь будто замерла, Уотсон!

— Чертовски холодно, мой друг.

— Не настолько, чтоб вымер весь Лондон!

— Неужели ни одного случайного прохожего, который мог бы привлечь ваше внимание? 

— С улицы будто метлой всех вымело, если не считать студента, поджидающего друга у его дверей. Не богат, младший ребенок в семье и, вероятно, недавно потерял кого-то близкого. Что касается его друга, который значительно опаздывает, то он немного старше и более обеспечен. Вряд ли он живет один — скорее всего, снимает квартиру со своим знакомым. 

— Холмс, вы не могли рассмотреть все это через окно! Признайтесь, вы просто знаете, кто живет напротив. 

— Я знал, кто живет напротив, но та молодая пара переехала на прошлой неделе, а заселение этих молодых людей я пропустил, будучи занят анализом морских узлов. Однако если вы подойдете… О, кажется, это становится интересным!

И с этой фразой он поспешил вниз, едва успев прихватить пальто. Я перевернул страницу, понадеявшись, что он не выскочил в домашних туфлях.

Произойди подобный разговор между нами года четыре назад, я непременно подскочил бы к окну, вникая в подробности выводов и пытаясь их оспорить — попытки, чаще всего бесплодные, устремился бы за ним следом на улицу. Но стужа и ветер, гудевший в трубе, отбивали всякую охоту высовывать нос из дома, особенно когда знаешь, что дома тебя не будут ждать ни туфли, пододвинутые к очагу, ни горячий чай с капелькой бренди, ни заботливые руки, готовые растереть твою спину согревающей мазью. 

В такие дни я особенно скучал по Мэри. 

Понимая, что при необходимости мой друг обратится ко мне за помощью, я спокойно дочитал газету и устроился у камина, взяв себе в компанию кисет и трубку. Прошло не менее получаса, когда на лестнице послышался звук шагов, и его было достаточно, для того чтобы понять — у нас появилось дело. 

Так, весьма прозаически и началось расследование исчезновения Джеймса Филлимора.

— Это очень интересно, Уотсон. Для начала я расскажу вам о том, чему сам стал свидетелем. В окно я видел молодого человека, топтавшегося у чужих дверей — он явно кого-то ждал. Но в такую погоду будешь ждать только если уверен, что человек вот-вот выйдет — в любом другом случае лучше договориться встретиться на углу в кабачке. Значит, кого бы он ни ждал, этот человек сначала вышел, а потом решил вернуться в квартиру — скорее всего, за оставленной вещью, потому как на первом этаже снимает помещение миссис Гербер, модистка, и она уже третий день как не открывается — уехала к заболевшей матери. Так вот, я наблюдал, как он расхаживает перед домом, пытаясь не замерзнуть, минуты две, когда подошел молодой человек, очевидно, снимающий квартиру вместе с пропавшим. Они раскланялись, и вновь прибывший поднялся наверх. Ну, подумал я, конец городской сценке — он поторопит на что-то отвлекшегося товарища, и тот поспешит к ожидавшему его уже замерзшему молодому джентльмену. Но не тут-то было. Молодой человек выскочил через пару минут, и по его жестикуляции было понятно, что друга он не нашел. Тут я насторожился, и робкая надежда на то, что день продолжится не так скучно, как начался, зародилась в моей душе.

— Я так понимаю, надежда эта оправдалась?

— Причем самым что ни на есть замечательным образом, — довольно прищурился Холмс, набивая трубку. — Вот послушайте, пока это все весьма любопытно, хотя закончиться может весьма прозаически, как это часто бывает. Итак, Адам Уилкс встретил своего знакомого Джеймса Филлимора примерно в одиннадцать с четвертью. Они успели сделать буквально пару шагов по направлению к Бландфорд-стрит, когда Филлимор сказал, что забыл захватить зонт, и, резко развернувшись, возвратился в дом, оставив на улице опешившего приятеля. 

— Зонт? В такую погоду?

— Да, молодой человек тоже подумал, что это просто предлог, но тем не менее продолжал ждать, пока второй квартиросъемщик, вернувшись, не подтвердил, что Филлимора в доме действительно нет. 

— Куда же он мог деться?

— А вот это, Уотсон, и есть самая большая загадка. Снег, что идет с самого вчерашнего вечера, прекрасный помощник, благодаря ему следы есть не только снаружи, но и внутри — мокрые следы от ботинок. Так вот, мистер Филлимор, после того как вошел, постоял на коврике у порога несколько секунд — но думаю, не больше десяти, — после чего просто растворился в воздухе. В квартире наверху нет места чтобы спрятаться, ни малейшей возможности сделать потайную комнату. Правда, есть выход на чердак и на крышу — но ровный слой снега на ней опровергает и эту теорию. Я подумал, что он мог зайти к модистке, но замок не тронут, да и та, уезжая, защемила дверью ниточку у самого пола — она бы выпала. 

— Кухня?

— Там была служанка.

— Подвал?

— Домовладелица с самого утра оттуда не выходила — подсчитывала запасы. И вокруг дома следов посторонних нет: часов в семь приходил мясник, в девять выходила служанка (к одиннадцати вернулась), потом топтался Уилкс, вышел Филлимор, прошел почтальон, Филлимор вернулся в дом, после чего появился его сосед, Джонатан Адамс. А следом — ваш покорный слуга. Итак, у нас есть свидетель, который видел, как пропавший зашел в дом. В дом, который он не покидал, но при этом его в нем нет. 

— Это мистика, Холмс!

— Ни в коем случае, мой друг, просто очень ловкий расчет. И найти нашего таинственного мистера Филлимора не составляет труда, если бы не одно обстоятельство — я не знаю причины, по которой он так внезапно и эффектно исчез. 

— Решил сбежать от кредиторов?

— Это не объясняет той порывистости, с которой он обставил свое исчезновение. Все можно было сделать гораздо более прозаично и достоверно. Нет, здесь что-то другое. И я не буду выводить молодого человека на чистую воду, пока не выясню, что именно… А вот и те, кто нам помогут!

В комнату вошли два джентльмена. Один из них, судя по описанию Холмса — Адам Уилкс, был невысоким щуплым юношей, одетым весьма скромно. Он то и дело нервно сглатывал и теребил поля своей фетровой шляпы. Второй, очевидно, Адамс, был старше лет на пять и держал себя гораздо увереннее, хотя тоже выглядел обеспокоенным. 

— Все это чрезвычайно странно, — заявил он, едва нас успели представить друг другу. — Поймите меня верно: Джеймс — человек не склонный к подобного рода розыгрышам. Возможно, произошло какое-то недоразумение…

Холмс откинулся в кресле, удовлетворенно потирая руки:

— Именно так вам и сказали в полиции, верно? 

— Они сказали, что причин вести расследование нет, тем более что не прошло еще и суток с его исчезновения… И они были весьма убедительны…

— Но вы с этим не согласны, — обернулся Холмс к Адаму Уилксу. 

Тот глянул в ответ пугливо, метнулся взглядом к окну, к камину, но все же выдавил, казалось, через силу:

— Мне кажется, Джеймс в последнее время был… встревожен.

— Встревожен? 

— Поместья наших родителей соседствуют, и мы с детства росли бок о бок, и хотя сейчас мы встречаемся редко, я не мог не заметить, как сильно он изменился. Стал очень замкнутым, нелюдимым. Заядлый лошадник, в рождественские праздники он ни разу не подошел к конюшне, все больше отсиживался дома, в библиотеке. И подобное поведение никогда не было ему свойственно. 

— Насколько я вижу, — протянул Холмс, — вы не так давно потеряли кого-то близкого. Сестру, я полагаю?

— Как это может быть связанно? — недовольно фыркнул Адамс, поднимаясь и подхватывая со столика перчатки. — Мы благодарны вам за помощь, мистер Холмс, но полагаю, больше в ней нет необходимости. Я уверен, у Джеймса были причины для столь неожиданного отъезда, и скоро он даст о себе знать. 

— Но он не выходил из дома.

— Ерунда. Мистер Уилкс, — он отвесил легкий поклон в сторону нашего второго гостя, — человек задумчивый, да и на дверь, наверное, постоянно не смотрел. Мог и пропустить. Прошу извинить, но мне пора. 

С этими словами он раскланялся и вышел. Но Холмс на его уход не обратил никакого внимания. Он продолжал рассматривать оставшегося юношу, будто прелюбопытнейший объект в музее — настолько пристально, насколько это вообще допустимо по отношению к другому джентльмену. 

— Если вы не возражаете, у меня имеется еще несколько вопросов…

— Если они касаются трагедии, произошедшей в моей семье… Не представляю, как это может быть связанно. Дело в том, что за последний год я потерял обеих своих сестер, а буквально вчера погибла и их верная горничная. 

— Несчастный случай?

— Да, она подавилась.

— И именно об этом вы разговаривали с Филлимором, когда он вышел из дома?

— Да, но как вы узнали?

— Просто предположил. И последний вопрос, мистер Уилкс, как вы думаете, реши ваш знакомый спрятаться, какое место он бы выбрал, куда бы он пошел?

— К сестре, я полагаю.

— Она живет в Лондоне?

— Да.

— Уотсон, запишите адрес.

Стоило двери Бейкер-стрит скрыться за бесконечным смогом и тонкой пеленой снегопада, как я, не в силах сдержать любопытство, обернулся к Холмсу:

— Так вы полагаете, он у сестры?

— Возможно. В любом случае, она должна знать больше, чем друг детства, с которым он почти не виделся около года, и знакомый по колледжу, с которым он снимает квартиру меньше недели. В конце концов, именно у нее он останавливался, пока не снял квартиру. Полагаю, у них весьма близкие отношения. 

— С чего вы взяли?

— Я видел его комнату, Уотсон, наши никогда не будут такими — ее явно обставляла женщина. И у него два ее портрета и один — их совместный. Полагаю, это тот случай, когда старшая сестра заменила мать. Она должна знать причины его исчезновения или хотя бы догадываться. 

— Значит, вы думаете, он исчез сам, по своей воле?

— Уверен в этом, но ничто в его комнате не указывало на причину… Мотив, дорогой друг, вот главная загадка этого дела. 

Что могло подвигнуть молодого человека на столь странный поступок? Несчастная любовь? Денежные затруднения? Тайны прошлого? Я не переставал задаваться этим вопросом, как вдруг меня из мыслей выдернул короткий отчаянный вопль, и, кажется, прямо с неба свалилось нечто черное и кулем упало под копыта лошади. Та взвилась на дыбы, ударила копытами в воздух и с негодующим ржанием опустила их на… Боже… я взмолился, чтобы мне померещилась мелькнувшая в складках черной ткани тонкая женская кисть, но звук, с которым ломались в теле хрупкие кости, ни с чем спутать было нельзя. Извозчик кричал что-то резкое и бессмысленное, лошадь еще раз взвилась… Я уже выскакивал из кэба, успев подумать: «Лишь бы не понесла…», — но Холмс действовал быстрее. Увернувшись, он накинул на голову лошади свое пальто и ухватил ее за узду, заставляя снова встать на четыре ноги и податься чуть назад, предоставляя мне возможность подойти к телу. 

Я мог и не спешить — даже полному дилетанту в медицине достаточно было бы просто взглянуть на позу, чтобы понять, что не бывает такого чуда, которое позволило бы этому человеку выжить. Однако, исполняя свой долг, я все же стянул перчатку и попытался найти хотя бы слабое биение пульса. Бесполезно, разумеется.

Убирая руку от шеи погибшей, я случайно дотронулся до ее подбородка — голова качнулась и обернулась ко мне лицом.

— Как молода! — невольно воскликнул я.

— И как своевременно, не правда ли?

— О чем вы, Холмс?

— Ведь это и есть сестра Джеймса Филлимора.

**

 

 

Сквозь разбитое окно врывался ветер, занося мелкую снежную крошку. Под внимательным взглядом инспектора Лестрейда, который, к счастью, знал его достаточно давно, чтобы не пытаться торопить с выводами, мой друг осмотрел и само окно, и коридор, и ступеньки ведущей вниз лестницы. Потом снова вернулся к злополучному окну и достал лупу. Мы с инспектором переглянулись — на мой и, очевидно, его взгляд, все казалось довольно понятным, понятным и трагичным. Эта часть особняка отапливалась плохо, возможно потому, что почти не использовалась, поэтому, когда кто-то пролил немного воды перед лестницей и не озаботился тем, чтобы ее убрать, она замерзла. Спешащая куда-то миссис Роут, в девичестве Филлимор, поскользнулась и, потеряв равновесие, выпала из окна. Происшедшее казалось вполне ясным, и все же Холмса что-то не устраивало, что-то заставляло его с пристальным вниманием осматривать заново каждую деталь. 

— Я не вижу никаких следов второго человека, но это, скорее всего, потому, что здесь пробежала целая толпа. 

— Второго человека? То есть, вы имеете в виду…

— О, — вскинулся Холмс, — разумеется, это все очень похоже на несчастный случай. Но если посмотреть шире и принять во внимание «исчезновение» ее брата, то мысль о чьем-то злом умысле уже не покажется такой неправдоподобной, не так ли? И в связи с этим неплохо было бы узнать, отчего и почему она так спешила. Кто из той толпы народа, что побывала здесь, видел ее последним?

Достав блокнот, инспектор нашел нужные записи и хмыкнул в усы. 

По его словам, произошло следующее. Шестеро благовоспитанных замужних леди собрались этим вечером, чтобы провести спиритический сеанс. «Говорящая доска» исправно отвечала на вопросы, развлекая собравшихся, пока очередь не дошла до миссис Роут. Та немного побледнела, замялась и задала вопрос, удививший всех. «Кто умрет следующим?» — спросила она. И доска ответила: «Ты». Миссис Роут побледнела еще больше, вскочила и с криком «О боже, Френсис, Френсис!» выбежала из комнаты. Через несколько секунд ошарашенные ее поведением дамы услышали звук разбившегося стекла. Они, немного обеспокоенные, вышли в коридор и, не увидев своей подруги, устремились к окну…

— Затоптав мне все следы, — недовольно вставил Холмс.

…увидев, что произошло, дамы взволновались: двое упали в обморок, с еще двумя приключилась истерика…

— И только одна догадалась позвать дворецкого. 

…дворецкий вызвал врача, полицию и отправил мальчишку в клуб — за супругом погибшей. Сейчас леди отдыхают в дальних комнатах под присмотром врача, и они «не верят, нет-нет, не верят, что такое могло произойти с бедной миссис Роут». Что же касается последних слов покойной, то ее муж смог вспомнить только одну Френсис — мисс Френсис Гурд, старую горничную миссис Роут, которая давно ушла на покой и жила сейчас в маленьком домике на территории поместья Филлиморов. 

— Что ж, — пробормотал Холмс, когда, дослушав инспектора, мы вышли из дома и на секунду замерли на крыльце, привыкая к темноте и морозу, — дальнейший путь кажется мне очевидным.

Внезапная тревога пробежала ледяными пальцами по моему позвоночнику и вцепилась в затылок. Я передернул плечами — но холод здесь был ни при чем. Что-то необъяснимое коснулось меня и исчезло, будто попробовало и признало непригодным. Лицо Холмса в мутном свете фонарей показалось мне вдруг восковой маской. Я застыл, не в силах шевельнуться. 

— Что с вами, Уотсон? — обернулся он, успев сделать пару шагов вперед. — Я полагал, вам не терпится вернуться на Бейкер-стрит. Тем более что уже довольно поздно, и хорошо бы хоть немного поспать, и при этом не опоздать на утренний поезд.

Согласно кивнув, я направился за ним, но каждый следующий шаг давался мне все тяжелее и тяжелее.

Спалось мне этой ночью плохо, можно сказать, и вовсе не спалось. Одеяла казались тяжелыми и жаркими, но стоило скинуть хоть одно, как становилось холодно. Вскоре после того, как часы в гостиной замолчали, отмерив полночь, мне ужасно захотелось выкурить еще трубочку, однако вставать было уже лень. В горле неожиданно пересохло, но вода, стоявшая рядом на столике, отдавала затхлостью, так что и пить я не решился. Так я промаялся часов до трех и начал было задремывать, когда под окном раздался сначала едва слышный, но потом — все более навязчивый перестук копыт. Вскоре он начал звучать настолько близко, что у меня невольно сложилось впечатление, будто лошадь ходит по нашей гостиной. Мое уставшее сознание, уже проваливаясь в сон, все же зацепилось за эту мысль, и еще некоторое время в полусне обдумывало, мог ли Холмс действительно притащить лошадь, и если да, то как он это сделал. Так что не было ничего удивительного в том, что проснулся я разбитым, уставшим и настолько недовольным, что даже лицо друга, воодушевленного новой загадкой, не вызвало во мне привычного подъема.

Весь завтрак я ворчал на погоду, старые раны и транспортную систему Великобритании. Холмс поглядывал на меня с любопытством, молча попивая чай, и лишь когда с блюда исчезли почти все булочки, предложил мне на этот раз остаться дома, пообещав рассказать все в подробностях по возвращении. Но мысль провести целый день в одиночестве показалась мне настолько тоскливой, что я все же засобирался.

От станции до дома мисс Гурд мы добрались на двуколке. Лошадь послушно встала у изгороди, окружавшей небольшой, сильно обветшалый домик. Несколько старых яблонь терлись друг о друга изломанными ветками, неприятно поскрипывая. В ста шагах от дома виднелась небольшая церквушка, вокруг которой разрасталось кладбище. На крестах сидели черные птицы. Если и можно было представить еще более тоскливое и мрачное место, то моей фантазии на это не хватало.

Открывшая дверь служанка приняла наши пальто и проводила к «старой мисс». 

Мисс Френсис Гурд, сухонькая старушка, явно переживающая закат своей жизни, глянула на нас недовольно и остро, на мгновение отвлекшись от своего вязания. Острые спицы, казалось, замелькали еще быстрей. 

— Мисс Гурд, — начал Холмс, присев на шаткий стул, — не знаю, сообщили ли уже вам о печальной судьбе вашей воспитанницы…

— Да-да, — равнодушно прошамкала старушка, — Мэри приходит ко мне из Большого дома на пару часов, помогает с тем, на что моих сил уже не хватает. Она рассказала об утренней телеграмме. Бедная моя девочка… впрочем, этого стоило ожидать…

На ее последних словах мы с Холмсом переглянулись. Как по мне — гибель ее бывшей нанимательницы была совершенно непредсказуемой. Но мой друг, похоже, так не считал. 

— Расскажите нам все, что вам известно, — поторопил он хозяйку, увлекшуюся пересчетом петель.

— Все, что известно? Ну что ж, коль вам охота… Трое молодых людей, знакомых с детства, провели почти все лето в Лондоне, а в начале осени, в первых числах сентября, к ним присоединились их сестры, которые хотели посетить несколько выставок и магазинов. Мисс Френсис готовилась к свадьбе с мистером Роутом, а старшая сестра мистера Уилкса с мистером Гаррисоном, в лондонском доме которого мы и остановились. Вы не подумайте, все было очень прилично, там присутствовала также его тетушка и вдовая сестра, — старушка поджала губы, будто отрицая невысказанные нами оскорбительные предположения. — Я оказалась в Лондоне случайно. Как раз накануне отъезда тогдашняя горничная мисс Френсис сбежала с сыном мельника, заменить ее было некому, и девочка вспомнила про меня. Неделя в Лондоне пролетела очень быстро, дел было невпроворот…

Старая горничная вновь замолчала, только спицы продолжали щелкать. В гнетущей тишине, нарушаемой лишь этим звуком, прошло несколько минут. Мы с Холмсом переглянулись — торопить старушку не хотелось, но кто знает, может, она и вовсе забыла о нашем присутствии? 

— Это случилось за день до отъезда… Я помню эту поездку так хорошо, будто было это вчера, — неожиданно снова заговорила она, и голос ее напомнил мне крики тех воронов, что сидели на крестах. — День с самого утра был ясным и теплым, и молодые люди решили всей компанией отправиться на пикник на речном пароходике. В десять мы были на пристани. Пока дожидались посадки, у кого-то сбежала собака — маленькая шавка, но сколько корзин она перевернула! Мистер Джеймс запутался ногой в поводке и чуть не упал в воду. А во время пути с нашими молодыми леди пытались заговорить двое незнакомых нетрезвых джентльменов. Мальчикам пришлось под руки отвести их в уголок, и они чуть не устроили драку, но их высадили в Гринвиче. В Ширнессе все сходили на берег уже в очень плохом настроении. Стоянка длилась часа три, мы только перекусили, а уже пора было собираться обратно. Но стоило нам только взойти на борт и расположиться, как мистер Гаррисон, весьма нервный молодой человек, вскочил и стал кричать, что пароход утонет, что нам надо срочно сойти. Мы пытались его успокоить, но он схватил за руку старшую мисс Уилкс, с которой был обручен, и побежал к сходням. А все остальные — за ними. На борту осталась только горничная Уилксов, то ли Лидия, то ли Литисия… и старшая сестра мистера Гаррисона. Так мы снова оказались на берегу буквально за несколько минут до отплытия парохода. Молодой человек весь трясся и плакал и продолжал твердить, что мы все должны были погибнуть. Я дала ему свои успокоительные капли… Вскоре он пришел в себя и извинился перед нами, сказал, что ему привиделся кошмар. Мы пошли на станцию, этот рейс был последней возможностью вернуться по реке, и теперь оставался только поезд. Уже по прибытии в Лондон мы узнали, что пароход затонул.

— «Принцесса Анна»! — воскликнул Холмс. — Невероятно!

Я вздрогнул. Ледяные щупальца предчувствия скорой беды обхватили мое сердце.

— Немногих выживших подобрал угольщик, тот самый, что врезался в судно, — продолжала старуха, не обращая внимания на его слова, — горничная Уилксов была среди них. Она позже рассказывала, что выжила только потому, что все же побежала за нами, но не успела сойти. И так и осталась на палубе рядом с одним бывшим моряком, который помог ей спастись… Если бы не это, она бы погибла вместе с мисс Гаррисон. 

Она замолчала, только сильнее зацокали в ее руках спицы, не замедлившиеся ни на секунду. Мой друг тоже молчал, очевидно, о чем-то задумавшись или что-то вспоминая. Минута прошла в тишине, как вдруг раздался ужасающий грохот, сотрясший, казалось, весь маленький домик. Хозяйка вздрогнула, будто пробуждаясь. 

— Ох, это Глэдис рубит в кухне мороженое мясо… — махнула она в сторону двери сухонькой ладошкой и продолжила рассказ: — Разумеется, о том, чтобы оставаться в Лондоне, не было и речи. Мы вернулись в поместье и постарались забыть об этой трагедии. Через два дня лошадь старшей мисс Уилкс взвилась и понесла. Она пыталась удержаться, но упряжь порвалась. Бедняжка сломала шею. Конюх говорил, что упряжь была новая, а лошадь, вероятно, наступила на гвоздь. Но мистер Уилкс его все равно уволил. А лошадь пристрелил. 

Из кухни раздался еще один оглушающий удар. Вся хлипкая мебель вздрогнула, картина, висевшая над креслом хозяйки, слегка покосилась. Но старушка, кажется, и не обратила на это внимания.

— Не прошло и недели, когда семью Уилксов постигло следующее несчастье. Младшая мисс запуталась в веревках балдахина и задохнулась…

— О боже, — воскликнул я, невольно подняв руку к своему горлу, и вздрогнул от очередного глухого удара. — Какая ужасная смерть!

— Юный мистер Уилкс две недели пролежал в горячке, а когда снова встал на ноги был больше похож на призрака себя прежнего. Их горничная Лидия… или все же Литисия? В общем, их горничная после пребывания в воде сильно заболела воспалением легких и болела почти полгода — с кровати не вставала, но с ней постоянно происходило что-то странное. То заглушка захлопнулась, и она чуть не угорела, то свеча опрокинулась, то ножка кровати подломилась. Бедняжка с ума сходила и несколько раз просила к себе священника. Два дня назад она подавилась грушевым компотом. 

По комнате пробежал сквозняк, я зябко передернул плечами, с удивлением заметив, как всколыхнулось и затухло пламя за стеклянным колпаком лампы. Закончилось масло? Странно.

От грохота, раздавшегося с кухни, зазвенели стекла. 

— А когда я вчера получила письмо, то поняла… Глэдис, ну сколько можно? — оторвалась все же старушка от вязания, воткнув спицы в клубок на коленях. — Я поняла, что скоро смерть постучится и ко мне…

Снова громыхнуло, и на моих глазах со стены сорвалась картина и, не успел я даже вскочить со стула, ударила старушку по затылку, заставив уткнуться в собственные колени. 

Мисс Гурд захрипела, дернулась и больше не шевелилась. 

Шерсть в клубке начала медленно окрашиваться кровью. 

— О боже… — я не узнал собственного голоса в этом хриплом карканье. 

В мгновение побледневший Холмс медленно встал и, присев на корточки перед креслом, заглянул покойной в лицо.

— Спицы через глазницы вошли в мозг, — тихо сказал он.

— О боже, — снова повторил я. Иных слов у меня не осталось.

За дверью раздались шаги и голос прислуги:

— Все-все, мисс Френсис, больше не буду…

— Полагаю, ей теперь все равно, — выпрямившись, Холмс отступил на шаг, давая ей возможность увидеть. 

Дальнейшее мое растерянное сознание воспринимало уже отстраненно — вопль, стенания и черный плащ девушки, мчащейся, подхватив юбки, по тропинке к поместью. 

Но к счастью, мой друг был как всегда собран. Не успел я прийти в себя, как уже по его приказанию осматривал старый секретер, разыскивая недавние письма, в то время как Холмс, поскрипывая половицами, ходил наверху, очевидно, в спальне. Он спустился минут через десять: я успел осмотреть все ящички и шкатулочки, которые так любят пожилые дамы, хотя ничего, что подходило бы под требования Холмса, не нашел, и достать простыню и осторожно накрыть тело, стараясь ничего не потревожить. 

Мы не знали, как много времени потребуется полиции, чтобы добраться сюда из ближайшего участка, но было ясно, что покидать место происшествия до их прибытия нельзя. Однако оставаться рядом с трупом под крышей этого мрачного жилища, накрытого тенью смерти, совсем не хотелось. Не сговариваясь, мы накинули свои пальто и вышли на крыльцо, на ходу застегивая пуговицы. Поймав мой взгляд, Холмс кивнул в сторону запорошенной снегом тропинки, убегающей через калитку к церквушке и серым надгробиям. Несмотря на все еще не утихший пронизывающий ветер, я был рад немного прогуляться и зашагал рядом с другом, ощущая плечом прикосновение его плеча. 

Мне, пожалуй, впервые не хотелось ни обсуждать, ни спорить, ни просто разговаривать о происшедшем. Моя подавленность объяснялась просто — привыкший видеть кровь и смерть на войне и не раз сталкивавшийся с ними во время расследований Холмса, я привык и к тому, что за каждой ушедшей жизнью все же была какая-то причина, благородная или нет, иногда — чей-то злой умысел, иногда — ошибка, иногда — собственная совесть. Причины могли быть различны, но впервые я столкнулся с настолько бессмысленными и странными смертями, и тот факт, что обе они произошли меньше чем за двадцать четыре часа, казался мне немыслимым. Это пугало. Я не знал, как к этому относиться, я не знал, что сказать… и потому молчал. 

Холмс же, напротив, пройдя с десяток шагов, обернулся ко мне, взволнованно блестя глазами, и признался:

— Я, право, не знаю, что и думать, дорогой мой Уотсон! События в вышей степени двусмысленные… 

— Двусмысленные? — удивленно переспросил я, и вовсе никакого смысла не увидевший. 

— Посудите сами. На первый взгляд все происходящее кажется чередой трагических случайностей. Признаюсь, даже самые тщательные поиски не дали мне ни одного следа присутствия постороннего. Но все же, смерть пятерых человек, связанных родством или знакомством, произошедшая в такой короткий период, не может быть случайностью! Одна — вполне, две — вероятно, три — почти невозможно, но пять! Вы знаете, как не люблю я строить предположения, не имея на руках всех фактов. Но игнорировать создавшуюся ситуацию я тоже не могу. Возьмите каждое из происшествий в отдельности — и каждое из них, безусловно, покажется вам несчастным случаем. Но стоит нам только предположить чей-то злой умысел, как они приобретают совершенно иной смысл. Вполне возможно поранить лошадь так, чтобы она понесла, подрезать подпругу и того проще. Или задушить девушку и просунуть ее голову в якобы случайно запутавшуюся веревку. Асфиксия горничной могла возникнуть и вследствие некоторых ядов, суживающих дыхательные пути. Мисс Филлимор могли подтолкнуть в спину… 

— Но несчастная старушка! Мы же присутствовали при этом, Холмс! Это случайность!

— Мастерски организованная. 

— Что вы имеете в виду?

— Я успел неплохо осмотреть дом. Если бы не эта картина, было бы что-то иное. Надломанная верхняя ступенька лестницы помогла бы ей сломать шею. Ржавый гвоздь в изножье кровати обеспечил бы заражение крови. Листья наперстянки, затерявшиеся в травяном сборе — отравление. В каждом доме есть потенциально опасные предметы, равно как и на первый взгляд безопасные, но способные покалечить или даже убить… Но в этом — их слишком много. И знаете, что мне это напоминает? Конторку в комнате Джеймса Филлимора. Я полез за чернильницей, чтобы написать наш адрес, и только каким-то чудом не распорол руку о перочинный нож, заточенный так остро, что его вполне возможно было бы использовать вместо скальпеля. Я еще тогда подумал, что это очень странно для столь осмотрительного и дисциплинированного человека, каким, судя по остальной комнате, он был. За второе свидетельство чьего-то злого умысла я принимаю тот факт, что все погибшие чего-то боялись. У нас нет сведений о сестрах Уилкс, но и их горничная, и мисс Филлимор, и мисс Гурд явно были напуганы. 

— И мистер Уилкс тоже неприкрыто нервничал у нас в гостях.

— Тогда я отнес его поведение на реакцию расшатанной психики, траур и болезнь, но в целом вы правы, Уотсон. 

— Но если нет никаких улик, свидетельствующих о… я даже, право, не знаю, как это определить, мне кажется невозможным, чтобы за всеми этими происшествиями стоял один человек… Вы знаете, мой друг, я не склонен к мистицизму, но в этом деле есть что-то, что не перестает меня тревожить. Ведь вы правы, все случившееся чрезвычайно странно, но… человеческий ли разум стоит за этими событиями? Или сама судьба, взяв в руки ножницы, обрезает нити их жизней?

— Что за мрачное настроение, Уотсон! 

Я нахмурился, глядя на снег у себя под ногами. Вороны, при нашем появлении сорвавшиеся с крестов и устроившиеся на крыше церквушки, раскричались не на шутку. 

— Может быть, вам стоит оставить это дело? — чуть слышно пробормотал я, неуверенно касаясь затянутыми в перчатку пальцами рукава его пальто. 

— Что?

— Оставьте это дело! — настойчиво повторил я, обхватив его запястье. — Оставьте. Не стоит играть с судьбой. 

— Мой дорогой, — Холмс осторожно освободил рукав из моего захвата и опустил руки мне на плечи, чуть сжимая. — Мой дорогой, вы отчего-то невероятно взволнованны сегодня. Но стоит ли сомневаться в своем разуме в угоду разыгравшемуся воображению? И даже если я окажусь неправым, и все эти события не более чем череда случайностей, мы ничего не теряем, и я даже разрешу вам написать об этом нераскрытом деле. Но что если я прав? — Он слегка встряхнул меня и, подняв голову, я увидел в его темных глазах яркий, яростный блеск: — Вы понимаете, Уотсон, понимаете, что это значит? О, если мои подозрения оправданы, если это человек — одиночка или стоящий во главе организации… 

— О, нет-нет, я знаю этот энтузиазм! Я помню, чем все закончилось в прошлый раз!

— Бросьте, мой дорогой, о чем вы думали, выражая желание, чтобы я оставил это расследование? Вы же не хотите, чтобы преступник продолжил свое черное дело, а ведь жертвы еще будут, если я прав в своих подозрениях?! Не хотите, чтобы он ушел безнаказанным за уже совершенные злодеяния?! 

Что я мог ответить? Да и были ли это вопросы? Я понимал доводы Холмса, ровно как и понимал, что поступить иначе для него неприемлемо. Однако не мог избавиться от впечатления, будто кто-то невидимый, стоящий за плечом друга, подталкивает его к обрыву. 

— И вы не совсем правы, Уотсон, говоря, что улик нет. Впрочем, улик действительно нет, но есть несколько подсказок. Во-первых, мисс Гурд обратила наше внимание на то, что происходящее началось после той поездки. И может, это покажется странным, но полагаю, история затонувшего парохода сыграла не последнюю роль, хотя сейчас слишком мало информации, чтобы утверждать наверняка. Ну а во-вторых, — Холмс достал из кармана небольшой бумажный конвертик и, развернув его, продемонстрировал мне обгорелый кусочек письма. Разобрать можно было всего пару букв. — Я обнаружил его в камине, когда осматривал спальню. Делать по такому клочку какие-то выводы было бы ошибкой, но точно таким же подчерком было подписано письмо на столике в будуаре миссис Роут, в девичестве Филлимор. Не распечатанное, если меня не подводит память. Нам срочно нужно вернуться в Лондон! И чем быстрее — тем лучше. А вот уже, наконец, и полиция. 

Я обернулся к домику и увидел, как возле нашей двуколки остановилась черная карета.

Вернулись в Лондон мы лишь под вечер.

Смог, казалось, стал еще гуще, а подступающие сумерки делали его почти непроглядным.

Тоскливое ожидание неминуемой беды, которое так неотступно преследовало меня весь вчерашний вечер и ночь, развеянное было поездкой, вернулось и снова встало за плечом, морозя спину. Больше всего на свете я хотел бы сейчас вернуться домой, на Бейкер-стрит, к камину, трубкам и неспешным разговорам, но даже заикнуться сейчас об этом не посмел бы, ведь Холмс уже не первый час маялся от внутреннего нетерпения и невозможности оказаться у дома Роутов в тот же миг. 

Кэб еле плелся, но несмотря на это, мы дважды чуть не столкнулись со встречными экипажами. И даже эти события не заставили моего друга отвлечься от сосредоточенно-напряженного созерцания тумана. Нетрудно было предположить, о чем он думал. Я был уверен, перед его мысленным взором раз за разом проходили мельчайшие детали каждого преступления, и он вглядывался в них пристально, стараясь увидеть, стараясь понять то самое присутствие чужой воли, что не давало ему покоя. 

Я знал, что прав, и потому не удивился, услышав подтверждение:

— «Принцесса Анна», «Принцесса Анна»! — бормотал Холмс, ожидая, пока я рассчитаюсь. — До чего же странно!

Мистер Роут, как сообщил нам дворецкий, был не в состоянии нас принять, однако дал свое разрешение еще раз осмотреть будуар молодой госпожи. Холмсу не требовалось много времени. Не задерживаясь ни на мгновение, он устремился вперед дворецкого к комнате, в которой был лишь однажды, и стоило ему переступить ее порог, метнулся к маленькому столику рядом с креслом, больше напоминая хищную птицу, увидевшую добычу. На столике лежала небольшая стопка еще не распечатанных писем. Быстро пролистав пальцами верхние, он выхватил одно из них и с изумленным стоном упал в кресло:

— Гаррисон!

— Что?

Но Холмсу было не до меня — ловкими пальцами он мгновенно вскрыл конверт и расправил лист. Я склонился над креслом, заглядывая через его плечо. На чуть желтоватой бумаге не было ни строчки приветствия, не было даже подписи, лишь список. Аккуратный столбик имен, в конце прерываемый такими определениями как «бывший моряк» и «пожилая леди в зеленой шали», но сами имена были мне знакомы «мисс Френсис», «мисс Гурд», «Джеймс»… последнее, очевидно, подразумевало Джеймса Филлимора. 

— Какое странное письмо! — не удержался я. 

— Это почти признание, Уотсон!

— Что? Признание в чем?

— Посмотрите! Посмотрите внимательнее, вглядитесь в порядок! Сестры Уилкс, их горничная, Джеймс Филлимор, его сестра, мисс Гурд…

— Но это же…

— Да, мой друг, это список погибших, и их имена стоят в том порядке, как они умирали. Причем, как видите, он исполнен еще не полностью. Остались «Адам» (это, как я понимаю, мистер Уилкс), «бывший моряк» и «пожилая леди в зеленой шали», причем относительно последней у меня большие сомнения…

— И я, — произнеся это, я почувствовал, как холодом обдало спину и дыбом поднялись волоски на моих руках. 

— Что?!

— В самом низу, под вашим большим пальцем, написано… «Я». 

— Но кто будет вписывать себя в свой собственный список смерти? — искренне возмутился Холмс. — Он чертовски осторожен и последователен для сумасшедшего. 

Я присел на подлокотник того же кресла, не в силах оторвать взгляд от простого листка бумаги. Ноги меня больше не держали, я устал, смутные сомнения не оставляли меня, а вопросов становилось все больше.

— Но зачем вообще это делать? Зачем рассылать подобные письма? Если предположить, что такие же получили и миссис Роут, и мисс Гурд…

— И, вполне возможно, Филлимор. Помните, он так быстро вернулся в дом сразу после того, как мимо прошел почтальон…

— …то получается, что Гаррисон высылает их как предупреждения своим будущим жертвам, но зачем? Это не похоже на письмо шантажиста — он ничего у них не требует, ничего не предлагает, ни просьб, ни угроз… Да и зачем вписывать себя в этот ужасный список?

— Возможно, все эти злокозненные планы строит и не он, — медленно, с непривычной долей нерешительности, протянул Холмс. — Возможно, он просто узнал о них (скорее всего, случайно) и пытается таким образом предупредить… Но эта версия нравится мне еще меньше. 

— А мне она кажется куда более вероятной, — возразил я, хотя и помнил, что возражать моему другу — чревато последствиями, доказывающими мою неправоту.

— Однако и она не объясняет всех странностей письма. И я не говорю об отсутствии обращения, вводных фраз, подписи, наконец! Но сам список…

Я лишь пожал плечами — мой друг как всегда был прав: если начало списка не вызывало сомнений, то последние несколько записей были более чем странными. 

— «Бывший моряк», «пожилая леди»… очевидно, он не знал настоящих имен, иначе их бы и написал. В Лондоне не одна сотня бывших моряков, значит ли это, что жертвой может стать любой из них, или подразумевается один конкретный — тот, что спасся при крушении «Принцессы Анны»? 

— Вы полагаете, все эти события связанны?

— Но это очевидно, не так ли? Есть только один момент, связывающий родственников и друзей начала списка с двумя личностями в конце, и это — поездка на том трагическом рейсе речного парохода. Так что имеются в виду совершенно конкретные люди. Но как, как он узнал, что опасность угрожает именно им? И почему — им? Почему это так важно? И как он собирается их найти? Полагаю, узнать имя «бывшего моряка», выжившего в катастрофе, да еще спасшего юную горничную, не составит труда, насколько я помню, об этом случае даже писали. Однако «пожилая леди в зеленой шали»… нет, это невозможно. Да и зачем, зачем? Слишком много вопросов, и так мало информации, мой друг… Нам категорически не хватает информации. Но, кажется, я знаю, где ее получить, — воскликнул он, ткнув пальцем в конверт. Там стоял обратный адрес. — Нам ничего не остается, как навестить автора письма… и теоретически, он должен быть все еще жив.

— С чего вы взяли? — полюбопытствовал я, вставая следом за ним.

— О, поверьте, у меня есть для этого все основания. Идемте, мой друг, здесь недалеко…

Дом казался заброшенным.

Несмотря на поздний час (когда самое время сидеть у камина после сытного ужина в окружении домочадцев или в компании трубки и кисета крепкого табака), ни в одном из окон не теплился свет, не мелькали тени. Я поначалу было предположил, что всему виной плотно задернутые шторы, но когда мы подошли ближе, стало очевидно, что окна неприлично голы — ни занавески, ни шторы, ни жалюзи не скрывали личную жизнь обитателей от нескромных взглядов любого случайного прохожего. 

— Похоже, дома никого нет.

— Да, дом со стороны выглядит нежилым. Но посмотрите на следы у порога: крыльцо не подметали со вчерашнего утра, и на снеге остался четкий отпечаток подошвы. Ботинки, разумеется, мужские, и пусть вас не смущает размер. Как правило, такие носят молодые джентльмены — видите, какие носы? Следы ведут внутрь дома, если только он не выходил спиной вперед. Эти следы не старше вчерашнего вечера. А вот это пятнышко, видите? Это воск, и он явно лег на след сверху, а значит, является более поздним. Смотрится так, как будто кто-то выглянул со свечой в руке и случайно ее наклонил, капнув воском. Очевидно, что это произошло или утром, или совсем недавно, когда уже стемнело. Но взгляните на воск, Уотсон, он чистый — ни следа копоти, пыли или грязи, а ведь они должны были остаться, пробудь он тут весь день. Так что, я полагаю, в доме все же кто-то есть. 

— Может, нам постучать?

— А если наш неведомый преступник сейчас там?

— Но мы же решили, что он тоже жертва?

— Это очень странное дело, Уотсон, ни в чем мы не можем быть уверенными до конца.

— Так что же вы предлагаете?

— Не воспользоваться ли нам черным ходом? Ну а если он заперт, к нашим услугам всегда подвальное окно. 

Я взглянул на дом еще раз. Полоска чистого неба, проглянувшего сквозь тучи и смог и осветившего крышу едва видимым светом, напомнила мне дамоклов меч, подвешенный на тонком волосе и готовый обрушиться в любой момент на головы безумцев, посягнувших…

— Уотсон, вы идете?

К счастью, разбивать окно нам не пришлось. Несмотря на то, что дверь черного хода была заперта, Холмс, достав набор отмычек, просунул в щель тонкую спицу и сбросил крючок. Засов задвинут не был, и мы беспрепятственно вошли в темный коридор, ведущий на кухню, а оттуда в холл. Холмс замер, прислушиваясь. Через несколько мгновений тишины он чиркнул спичкой и зажег свечу в потайном фонарике. Тонкий луч на секунду осветил его лицо, а потом скользнул дальше, в непроглядный мрак коридора. Мы прошлись по анфиладе комнат нижнего этажа, заглянули в комнату для прислуги и на кухню. 

— А чайник-то еще теплый, — шепнул мне на ухо Холмс, — и плитой недавно пользовались.

Но тем не менее, мы не нашли никаких следов присутствия кого-либо в этом доме сейчас, как и причин, объясняющих запустение. Сдернутые с окон шторы лежали по углам комнат, камины были вычищены, но мебель не зачехлена. От всей этой пустоты веяло чужим отчаянием и страхом.

— По правде говоря, чем дольше мы здесь находимся, тем в большую растерянность я погружаюсь, — не мог не заметить я, чувствуя себя весьма неуютно. Конечно, долгое время живя рядом с Холмсом и участвуя в его расследованиях, я уже не раз сталкивался с необходимостью проникнуть в чужое жилище, но этот странный дом… — Даже моей наблюдательности хватит, чтобы заметить, что шторы не сняты, а сорваны в спешке, а возможно, и приступе ярости. Взгляните, по той даже потоптались.

— Те же следы, что и на крыльце. Но еще рано делать выводы, необходимо осмотреть комнаты на втором этаже. Остались ли вещи на своих местах? Все ли жильцы уехали? Торопились ли они, покидая дом?

…это странное место будило во мне чувство опасности, подспудное желание оказаться как можно дальше от него. Шагая за Холмсом почти след в след, я пытался понять причину подобного беспокойства. Боялся ли я нападения? Нет, я знал, что Холмс вооружен, да и за все это время до сих пор не прозвучало ни звука, не считая шороха наших шагов и шепота наших голосов. Похоже, кто бы ни был в этом доме еще этим вечером, он уже успел скрыться. Опасность шла от самого дома. Что же не переставало тревожить меня? 

Я поймал за рукав шагнувшего на первую ступеньку лестницы детектива.

— Холмс, Холмс, вы ничего не чувствуете? 

— Что вы имеете в виду? — прошептал в ответ тот, замедляясь, но не останавливаясь. 

Я поднимался следом за ним, с удивлением замечая, как дрожит и колеблется огонек свечи за толстым стеклом потайного фонарика. Что я имел в виду? Но я не мог и сам понять, вот только тихий звоночек тревоги в моей голове превратился в корабельный колокол. Что же это? Звук, тот, что улавливает ухо, но не осознает разум? Что-то на грани слышимости? Нет, вроде бы, нет… Запах? Да, возможно.

— Запах? Вам не кажется, что чем-то пахнет?

— Увы, вчерашний эксперимент, закончившийся весьма неудачно, повредил мне слизистую, лишив меня обоняния на несколько дней. Что именно вы чувствуете?

— Я не уверен…

Дом был полон сотнями запахов. Большинство из них я не мог и определить. Пыль, герань, свежая краска, подгоревший хлеб, воск… Холмс уже поднялся на площадку и взялся за ручку ближайшей двери, когда я понял. У меня совсем не оставалось времени, и это было очень рискованно, но иного выхода не было. Почти не глядя, я вцепился в пальто друга, рванул его на себя.

Следующие события произошли почти одновременно, сплетаясь в единую цепь. 

Холмс, заваливаясь на меня, дернул ручку двери и выпустил фонарик. 

Стекло треснуло. 

Нос уловил четкий, насыщенный запах, чей след так мучил меня.

Мы покатились вниз, ребрами пересчитывая ступени.

Наверху рвануло.

Мы врезались в стену, Холмс тихо охнул, схватившись за голову. 

— Газ! — выдавил я, с трудом поднимаясь.

— Скорее, дом вот-вот вспыхнет. 

Чтобы выскочить на улицу, потребовалось меньше минуты. Страх кусал нас за пятки. Стоило нам перебежать на другую сторону улицы, как первые языки пламени, высунувшись сквозь разбитые окна, принялись лизать крышу. 

— Очень любопытно, Уотсон. А ведь мистер Гаррисон был последним в собственном списке. Если следовать ему, то погибнуть сейчас должен мистер Уилкс. Его же здесь не было. 

— А вместо него чуть не погибли вы, — буркнул я, отряхивая пальто. — Идемте домой. Вам необходимо обработать рану на лбу, а мне — выпить пару бокалов бренди. 

— К тому же, не хватало только, чтобы нас приняли за поджигателей, — добавил Холмс, и сориентировавшись в переплетении улиц, указал верное направление.

— Фактически, мы они и есть, — пожал я плечами, чувствуя, как при мысли о согревающем напитке во мне просыпается философ. 

Мы возвращались на Бейкер-стрит пешком. В такой час и туман найти кэб не представлялось возможным, впрочем, наверное, это было и к лучшему, мы оба были основательно потрепаны. Мы добирались до знакомых стен не меньше часа, все больше в молчании. Не знаю, о чем думал Холмс, но я мечтал лишь о тихом ужине и согретой горячими бутылками постели. Надо ли говорить, что планам этим не суждено было сбыться?

В квартире нас встретили гости, и по крайней мере один из них был нам знаком. Даже мне было очевидно, что ждали они менее часа. Они о чем-то тихо разговаривали, сидя у камина в наших любимых креслах, но тут же вскочили, стоило нам войти. Полагаю, вид у нас был впечатляющий.

— Мистер Уилкс… и мистер Гаррисон, если я не ошибаюсь? 

Не сумев сдержать удивленного возгласа, я во все глаза смотрел на ничем не примечательного молодого человека. Траурная одежда, осунувшееся, бледное лицо, воспаленные, будто за плечами не одна бессонная ночь, глаза. Он настолько явно находился на грани нервного срыва, что прежде всего мне, как врачу, долг предписывал найти медицинский саквояж и рекомендовать ему успокоительное. Или бренди.

— Мы только что от вас, — продолжал между тем Холмс. — Как видите, ваше отсутствие помогло вам избежать весьма неприятного сюрприза. 

— Но… но… но следующим должен быть не я!

— Мистер Уилкс?

— Да! 

— Дорогой Уотсон… — обернулся сыщик ко мне. — О, вы уже позаботились…

Я протянул бренди нашим гостям и угостился сам, присев в любимое кресло. Молодые джентльмены расположились у стола. Напиток дрожал в руках Уилкса, который выглядел едва ли не хуже своего товарища. Мы ждали, пока их нервы немного успокоятся, и они станут способны поведать о случившемся. По крайней мере, этого ждал я. Холмс, приложив платок к ране на лбу, рассматривал их с большим любопытством и даже, пожалуй, восхищением. Хотя неверный свет камина мог исказить выражение его лица, так что, возможно, я и ошибался. 

— Библиотека, верно? — не выдерживает минуту спустя мой приятель. — Вас завалило книгами!

— Книги — это еще полбеды, — неловко взмахнул рукой Гаррисон, едва не опрокидывая стакан. — Но когда с верхней полки на меня начал падать бронзовый пегас, я решил, что секунды мои сочтены. Каким-то чудом Адам вытащил меня в последний момент. 

— Вы обязаны все рассказать нам с самого начала.

Гаррисон глубоко вздохнул, сгорбился в кресле и, уткнувшись лицом в ладони, глухим, безжизненным голосом начал свой рассказ.

— Это был совершенно обыкновенный день. Мы решили, что хорошо бы выбраться на пикник. Прогулка была замечательной, мы веселились, танцевали, одна Мардж, моя сестра, сидела хмурая, но она всегда хмурая… была. Но что-то все время не давало мне покоя… прозвучит, наверное, невероятно странно, но я будто видел повсюду… знаки. Я смотрел на спасательные шлюпки и думал о том, сколько человек они могли бы вместить, и что на пароходе нас значительно больше. На пикнике один мальчишка запускал кораблик, он перевернулся, и бумажные человечки, поплавав немного, начали тонуть. И тут я будто впервые вдруг понял, что подобное может случиться и в настоящей жизни, что пароходы надежны, но совсем не непотопляемы. И пикник потерял свою прелесть, я никак не мог избавиться от ощущения тревоги. Я не хотел и обратный путь совершать на «Принцессе Анне», но, казалось, другого способа вернуться домой просто нет. Мы взошли на борт и устроились в салоне. И тут… я не знаю, как это объяснить… я увидел, я просто увидел, как все произойдет… как сначала будет все хорошо, и оркестр заиграет вальс, и мы будем снова танцевать, как пароход отчалит, и будет очень много народу, а на остановке в Грэйвсэнде поднимутся еще, но все равно и на пристани останутся многие, капитан откажется всех брать, пароход и так полон. Мы будем плыть дальше; пить, танцевать, веселиться… Как вдруг что-то произойдет и… и прямо в стену вдвинется нос другого судна… боже, он врубился в «Принцессу» как топор в мягкую древесину… а потом он сдал назад, и хлынула вода, и пар, и люди заметались, и… это заняло считанные секунды… но я помню, я видел, как сначала погибла Синтия… ей… боже, ее голова… я… мне пришлось оставить ее, я схватил за руку мисс Анну и Марджори, и мы побежали к выходу, но была ужасная толпа, все кричали, пытались протиснуться, лезли по головам… руку мисс Анны просто вырвало из моей руки, она упала и… и ее затоптали… 

— О боже, — его приятель вскочил, вцепившись в собственные волосы. — Я не могу, я не могу слышать это снова. Я не выдержу…

— Простите, простите, мой друг, я настолько привык жить в этом бесконечном кошмаре… Я постараюсь не… не заострять внимание на печалящих вас моментах… — он снова обернулся к нам, в глазах его горели безумие и ужас. — Так я увидел, как погибли сестры Уилкс, а потом все так закрутилось… я с большим трудом восстанавливал обрывки своих воспоминаний… то, что так ясно видится в кошмарах, расплывается будто в тумане, стоит только открыть глаза… Следующая погибла Марджори и горничная, Летисия, потом Джеймс, и мисс Филлимор, и ее старая горничная… мы оказались в воде, уже снаружи… в суете я потерял Адама, а потом… увидел, как он тоже погиб… справа от меня барахтался бывший моряк со шрамом на щеке… он пытался мне что-то сказать, но так и не успел… Я уцепился за какой-то обломок, а рядом со мной — пожилая леди в зеленой шали… она была ранена и не смогла удержаться… а потом я почувствовал, как грудь мою что-то пронзило — невероятная боль, я до сих пор ощущаю ее, и… все закончилось. Я будто очнулся от самого реалистичного сна, от самого правдоподобного кошмара. Но стоило мне только подумать, что все это было лишь сном, как оно начало сбываться! Сбываться, мистер Холмс! Это невероятно, но все началось как тогда. Заплакала девочка, обронив в воду куклу, потом Адам пошутил над одной девушкой в смешной шляпке, а старую горничную кто-то толкнул, и у нее спустились петли. И я… я понял, что все будет продолжаться так же и закончится тем же! К счастью… хотя вот теперь думаю, к счастью ли… мы еще не отплыли. Я кричал, я старался убедить всех вокруг… я хотел побежать к капитану, но меня не пустили. Никто не понимал… никто не верил. Даже мои друзья последовали за мной скорее потому, что испугались за мой рассудок… Только мы семеро вернулись на берег да та пожилая леди в шали. Марджори с нами не пошла, как ни старался я ее убедить, но она всегда была очень упряма. Я решил, что она передумает и сойдет в Грэйвсэнде. Не знаю, почему я так подумал… но еще весь следующий день надеялся… пока не нашли ее тело… А потом… началось это… Я не знаю, как это объяснить… но на следующий день после возвращения в поместье погибла Синтия… 

— Я не понимаю, как это могло случиться, — до того молча слушавший друга, заговорил Уилкс и снова сел, нервно потряхивая головой. — Она была отличной наездницей, а ее кобылка — мирным и спокойным существом… А когда… когда…

— Мы знаем, что случилось потом, — мягко перебил его я, видя, что у него вот-вот может вновь начаться истерика. И я вполне его понимал — одно дело — знать, как все произошло, другое — стать участником событий. Повернись все немного иначе, и сейчас я бы не сидел в нашей гостиной, а баюкал бы тело Холмса рядом с домом, сгоревшим дотла. Судьба взмахнула ножницами, и острые лезвия лишь каким-то чудом не оборвали нить жизни моего друга. 

— Нам интереснее другое, — Холмс не спускал с гостей взволнованного взгляда, — откуда взялся список? 

— Список? 

— Список жертв, который ваш приятель, — Холмс кивнул на Гаррисона, — прислал им вчера утром. 

Уилкс посмотрел на него с недоумением. Мы с Холмсом переглянулись. Неужели, молодой человек решил не предупреждать своего друга, чуть не ставшего родственником, о нависшей угрозе? 

— Я отослал письмо в поместье, не знал, что ты приедешь в Лондон, — заметив наше недоумение, отозвался тот. 

— Откуда вообще взялся этот список?

Гаррисон неуверенно пожал плечами:

— Мне не с кем было обсудить произошедшее, совсем не с кем. Марджори и Синтия погибли, Джеймс устраивался в Лондоне и не хотел вспоминать о случившейся трагедии, Адам заболел после гибели Анны, а я жил в постоянном кошмаре, обвиняя мироздание в несправедливости — стоило ли давать мне возможность спасти себя и близких только затем, чтобы тут же их забрать? Но однажды, в конце декабря, пришло письмо от Летисии, горничной Синтии. Очень взволнованное, она умоляла приехать и увидеться с ней. Я поначалу и не обратил на него внимания, но вскоре пришло письмо от нашего приходского священника. Он просил навестить ее — и чем быстрее, тем лучше. Она долго болела и уже несколько месяцев жила у матери в деревне. Она очень сильно изменилась. Вместо смешливой задорной девушки я увидел бледное изнеможенное существо, смотревшее на меня со страхом. Она рассказала мне о своей жизни после трагедии. Это было ужасно, в это невозможно было поверить, но после того, что произошло в сентябре, меня нетрудно было убедить… Когда я услышал, как и сколько раз она буквально чудом избегала смерти, то понял, что и гибель моей возлюбленной и ее сестры не была случайной, хотя и казалась таковой. Это не могло быть случайностью. Они погибали в том же порядке, в каком должны были, останься мы все на пароходе. Я уверен, здесь должна быть какая-то причина, какая-то связь. Меня мучили эти мысли несколько дней, пока я не решился поделиться ими с Джеймсом, тревожить только что начавшего выздоравливать Адама подобными предположениями мне показалось слишком жестоким. Но Джеймс к моим словам отнесся несерьезно. Он сказал, что нужно радоваться, что мы выжили, что беда обошла нас стороной, но я… я знал, что это не конец. Весь прошлый месяц я думал только об одном. Я по секундам вспоминал тот свой… сон. У меня никак не складывалось до конца, я что-то упускал… и буквально на днях, просматривая старые газеты, наткнулся на статью о бывшем моряке, спасшем девушку. И тогда, тогда я вспомнил… я ведь видел его тогда, действительно видел, как он погиб, я не знаю, почему он выжил и как это получилось… но я решил, что история Летисии может повториться и с ним, ведь это ее он спас… я знаю, это все звучит как бред больного человека…

— Совсем нет, — возразил Холмс, — особенно учитывая события вчерашнего и сегодняшнего дня.

— Я виделся с Джеймсом на прошлой неделе. И пообещал прислать ему список. Ему и всем остальным.

— Итак, вчера утром мистер Филлимор встречался с вами, мистер Уилкс. Но когда вы только отошли от дома, увидел, как его обогнал почтальон. К тому моменту вы уже сообщили ему о гибели горничной, Летисии, что, полагаю, весьма его взволновало. Сказав первое пришедшее на ум, он возвращается в дом и тут же вскрывает письмо… узнает, что в списке он — следующий, и исчезает. Зачем и куда?

— Все было именно так. Вчера вечером мне пришло письмо от него. Он сказал, что был в абсолютном ужасе, не знал, что делать и где скрыться, и побежал вниз, в подвал, где была хозяйка. Я не знаю, что именно произошло, но он упомянул, что лишь благодаря ей избежал смерти. Она спрятала его в маленькой кладовой, совершенно пустой, как он меня уверил… Он просил меня о помощи. Но я просто не представлял, как и чем… А сегодня утром я узнал, что погибла его сестра, то есть… его пропустили. 

— А днем погибла ее старая горничная…

Гаррисон вновь вскочил и забегал по нашей гостиной, теребя и без того взлохмаченные волосы. 

— Значит, список продолжается, список продолжается, но его пропустили… Сегодня, когда меня нашел Адам и сказал, что обратился к вам, я подумал — вот он! Вот он, наш шанс на спасение! Уж если кто и сможет придумать, что нам делать дальше, так только мистер Холмс! 

Уилкс поднял голову:

— Пока мы сейчас ждали вас, я отправил записку Джеймсу, сказал, что, очевидно, список продолжается, и опасность ему уже не грозит… 

— Что вы сделали? — вскинулся Холмс.

— Я решил, что ему тоже нужно быть здесь, — растерянно повторил Уилкс. 

— Да вон он, идет.

Мы метнулись к окну. 

От дома напротив отделилась темная фигура и быстрым шагом направилась через дорогу. Мы затаили дыхание. В голове моей мелькали сотни сценариев возможной гибели молодого человека. И ни одному из них я не хотел бы стать свидетелем. Филлимор преодолел половину пути, когда с диким ржанием из-за поворота показалась черная лошадь. Кто-то тихо вскрикнул, и я почувствовал, как рука Холмса сжалась на моем плече. Филлимор метнулся в одну сторону, в другую, и в последний момент отскочил обратно, к двери дома напротив. Раздался дружный облегченный вздох шести голосов, и я уверен, голос молодого человека там, внизу, вторил ему. 

— Надо помочь ему! — вскинулся я. — Мало ли что еще!

Но в этот момент Филлимор, видимо решив, что опасности больше нет, побежал вперед. Он пересек дорогу за считанные секунды. Мы прильнули к стеклу, боясь потерять его из вида. Добежав до пешеходной дорожки, он одним прыжком перескочил через сугроб и, поскользнувшись, рухнул лицом вниз, на острые пики ограды. Я вскрикнул, вспомнив мисс Гурд и ее гибель, но тут же мой испуг прогнал уверенный голос Холмса:

— Он пошевелился, он жив!

— Видимо, в последний момент ухватился за прутья, — в голосе Гаррисона явно звучало уважение. — У Джеймса всегда была хорошая реакция, в колледже он играл в теннис.

Через мгновение Филлимор выпрямился и, придерживаясь за ограду, направился к крыльцу нашего дома. Надо ли говорить, что мы следили за ним, не отрывая взглядов, все те несколько шагов, что оставалось ему до двери дома 221-б? А услышав шаги на лестнице, облегченно опустили плечи и обернулись к двери. 

В гостиную вошел молодой человек весьма приятной наружности. Прошел на середину, видимо, не совсем осознавая, где он и что делать. Расширенные зрачки говорили о том, что он находится в шоке, а израненные ладони — что удержался от падения на пики ограды лишь чудом. 

— Ну что ж, — сказал Джеймс Филлимор, нервно дернув углом рта, — я все еще жив.

И в этот миг на него упала люстра.

Мы вновь сидели у камина. Холмс курил трубку, задумчиво глядя на огонь. Рядом с пустой бутылкой бренди встала еще одна — только что открытая, но уже наполовину опустошенная. Тело Джеймса Филлимора, накрытое простыней, лежало в двух шагах от нас. Билли убежал за полисменом.

— Я не понимаю… — Гаррисон повторял эту фразу уже не в первый раз, но ответов больше не становилось. — Я не понимаю… 

— Выходит, — дрожащим голосом пробормотал Уилкс, — мы ошибались? Плана нет?

— План есть, — наконец оторвался от созерцания огня мой друг. — И он выполняется. Судите сами — первые жертвы не догадывались о нем и погибли быстро. Горничная догадывалась и раз за разом, почти полгода, избегала гибели, но та все же оказалась хитрей. Филлимор знал, но помните, в его письме, адресованном вам же, Гаррисон, было сказано, что его спасли, очевидно, что кто-то вмешался, и его «пропустили», перейдя к следующим жертвам. Его сестра не успела открыть письмо, но очевидно, что предчувствие беды не покидало и ее. Ее верная горничная знала, но решила не бороться — для нее важнее было закончить вязание, что, увы, сделать она не успела. Следующим должен был быть мистер Уилкс…

— Но со мной ничего подобного не было… 

— Вы уверены?

— Да! Встал я очень поздно, врачи рекомендуют мне отдыхать как можно больше. Тем более после вчерашних волнений… день прошел спокойно. Сразу вскоре обеда пришел Томас и рассказал о том, что происходит, рассказал про письмо Джеймса, про свое «видение»… мы немного поспорили… я не верил, не хотел верить… Ну а потом сошла с ума моя библиотека… Но она «нападала» на Томаса, на меня и книжки не свалилось, что было довольно странно, я ведь стоял рядом… 

— Вспоминайте, вспоминайте, должно быть что-то! Горничная, мисс Гурд, погибла около часа дня, ваша смерть не должна была задержаться надолго! Ну же, думайте! 

— Да ничего такого… — возмутился Уилкс настойчивости моего друга и вдруг вскочил: — О боже!

— Что, что это было?

— Собака! 

— На вас накинулась собака? 

— Нет, нет, мой пес, он стащил булочку с подноса и убежал с добычей на кухню. Я только потянулся за второй, как прибежала служанка и выдернула ее у меня из рук. Сказала, что в них оказалось стекло — она оцарапалась, пока забирала булку у пса. Я совсем забыл об этом. Кажется, это было так давно! Но потом должен быть бывший моряк и какая-то престарелая леди!

— Возможно, моряк также погиб или был кем-то спасен. Что же касается пожилой леди… Одну минуту, я отлучусь.

В его отсутствие разговор затих. Уилкс молча мял в руках полы шляпы, он внешне казался спокойным, но по расширенным зрачкам и безвольно приоткрытому рту я понимал, что это скорее реакция на глубокий шок. Вполне естественно при его нервном заболевании. В противоположность ему Гаррисон, похоже, был действительно спокоен. В его красных, воспаленных после бессонной ночи глазах царила обреченная безмятежность. Я знал этот взгляд. Взгляд человека, понимающего, что конец уже близок, но успевшего завершить свои земные дела. Правильно истолковав мое выражение лица, Гаррисон слабо улыбнулся бледными губами:

— Я так рад, что к этому делу подключились вы с мистером Холмсом. Наконец я нашел кого-то, кто не сомневается в моих словах. Я даже сам в себе начал сомневаться. Будто этот бесконечный кошмар наконец закончился.

— Ну, вы же понимаете, что каким бы прекрасным детективом ни был мистер Холмс, к сожалению, он не всегда добивается успеха. Конечно, я надеюсь, что общими усилиями мы сумеем преодолеть нависшую над вами …

— О боже, это вы! — воскликнул Гаррисон, глядя мне за спину.

Я резко обернулся. Что я предполагал там увидеть? Право, не знаю. Более всего — очередную угрозу. 

Но увидел всего лишь моего друга в женском платье. 

Не то чтобы это было таким уж редким явлением в нашей квартире. 

На Холмсе было серое платье, зеленая шаль, давно вышедшая из моды шляпка и золотое пенсне. Он был похож на старую деву, которая уже давно оставила какие-либо надежды на обретение личного счастья и занималась исключительно посещением церкви, собиранием сплетен и чтением бульварных романов. 

Единственным, что выпадало из образа, было выражение его лица. Холмс выглядел невероятно довольным удавшимся розыгрышем. Его глаза, хитрые и счастливые, сложили до конца картину в моей голове: не было ни безумного гения, ни таинственной организации. Сама судьба охотилась за Холмсом и его товарищами по несчастью, решив, видимо, что время их пришло. 

Внезапная злость зажглась в моей крови, и не присутствуй сейчас здесь посторонние люди, я бы всенепременно потребовал ответа: как давно мой друг понял, что за опасность грозит ему на самом деле, и какой план спасения успел созреть в его голове. 

Но помешало мне заговорить не только присутствие гостей, но и предчувствие надвигающейся опасности. Я заметался взглядом по комнате, пытаясь понять и найти раньше, чем она найдет нас. Если бы не предельное внимание, я вряд ли бы заметил, как колыхнулась штора от ветра, которого в нашей гостиной не было и быть не могло, как задела она висевший на стене хайберский кинжал — самым краем, но тот, находившийся на одном месте достаточно долго, чтобы оставить след невыцветших обоев, вдруг сорвался и, устремившись вниз, вонзился в столешницу, перерубая лежавший на ней натянутый шнур. Тот, завиваясь спиралью, снес на пол пару колб и сам упал рядом, попав одним концом в камин. 

Привлеченный звоном разбившегося стекла, Холмс резко обернулся и, с быстротой невозможной, казалось бы, для кого-то, одетого в женское платье, прыгнул вперед и принялся топтать ногами огонек, уже побежавший по шнуру к смеси жидкостей.

— Что это было? — слабым голосом поинтересовался Уилкс, платком вытирая капли пота с бледного лба. 

— Фактически, это была бомба, но к счастью, бикфордов шнур удалось затушить раньше, чем мы все взлетели бы на воздух, — Холмс задумчиво посмотрел на смесь так и не взорвавшихся жидкостей. — Значит ли это, что пропущена очередь мистера Уилкса, или, поскольку этот взрыв, скорее всего, уничтожил бы и эту комнату, и всех нас в ней, то мы все вместе пропускаем этот круг, и следующий снова он?

— Второй вариант возможен, только если бывший моряк погиб… — уточнил Гаррисон.

— Или если он снова был спасен в то же самое мгновение. 

Они говорили с такой простотой и уверенностью, что во мне все больше росло и крепло чувство, будто я сошел с ума. И видимо, не во мне одном.

— Я не хочу так, я не хочу так! — пустой стакан выпал из дрожащих рук Уилкса. 

— А кто хочет? — с почти философским равнодушием пожал плечами его приятель. — Но боюсь, мой друг, есть вещи неизбежные.

— Но не так, не так! Я устал вздрагивать от каждого шороха, устал все время бояться, устал чувствовать присутствие смерти у себя за плечом. Я не хочу думать о том, чья сейчас очередь и спасут ли меня, когда придет мой черед! Я не хочу, не хочу!

— Но какой у нас выбор?

— О, выбор есть всегда, — и Уилкс достал револьвер. 

Я видел, видел, что он доведен до отчаяния, но все же не мог поверить, что молодой человек осмелится на столь решительный поступок. Гаррисон тоже казался удивленным, хотя должен был лучше знать своего друга. Холмс подошел ближе, вглядываясь в суженые зрачки Уилкса острым и чуть насмешливым взглядом:

— Право, для двух покойников наша гостиная все же маловата. Может, совершите сей, безусловно, взвешенный и обдуманный поступок где-нибудь в другом месте? Имейте совесть, выйдите хотя бы на улицу! А там, глядишь, и пистолет вам не понадобится. 

Ошеломленно моргнув, Уилкс всхлипнул и приставил револьвер к виску:

— Нет, нет, я… я не могу… я не могу терпеть это невыносимое ожидание… — по его лицу тек пот, смешиваясь со слезами, падал на пиджак, пропитывая шерсть. Губы, искривленные криком, дрожали, дышал он сипло и рвано, будто был ранен в легкое. Я почти ждал, что вот-вот на его губах выступит кровавая пена, ждал, что вот-вот он нажмет на курок…

И он нажал.

За доли секунды до того, как щелкнул по металлу металл, я успел зажмуриться и отвернуться — слишком много смертей на один день, в этом я был согласен с Холмсом. Но выстрела не последовало. Я слышал, как курок щелкал снова и снова, но все без толку. Удивленный, я открыл глаза и наткнулся, как на острие, на совершенно безумный взгляд Уилкса. Он продолжал нажимать на спусковой крючок, рука его дрожала, револьвер ходил ходуном.

— Очевидно, сейчас просто не ваша очередь, — печально усмехнулся Холмс. 

— Нет, нет, моя! Я хочу хотя бы умереть по-человечески! — закричал несостоявшийся самоубийца, продолжая свои бесплодные попытки.

«Но если его очередь прошла, значит, следующий — бывший моряк. Предположим, что он не пережил этот день, тогда под ударом сейчас — Холмс!», — подумал я и успел лишь шагнуть вперед, не совсем осознано, в навязчивом стремлении защитить друга от еще не выраженной опасности. Этого шага хватило, чтобы оттолкнуть его плечом в сторону кресла, взмолившись, чтобы оно не опрокинулось назад, познакомив самую гениальную голову с каминной решеткой. В ту же секунду прогремел выстрел — неожиданный после стольких бесполезных попыток. Пуля, пронзив пространство, обдала жарким воздухом мою щеку и вонзилась в стену, у которой еще мгновение назад стоял Холмс. Я услышал звуки борьбы за спиной, но не решался оглянуться, по-прежнему закрывая своим телом сидящего в кресле Холмса и надеясь, что высокая спинка дубового кресла убережет его от случайного рикошета. Я не знал, специально ли целился в него Уилкс или сама судьба направила его руку, но понимал, что револьвер в руках у безумца может грозить крупными неприятностями не только тем, кто занесен в список на выбывание.

Я склонился над креслом: лицо Холмса скрывалось в тени от дурацкой шляпки, но я видел взволнованный блеск его глаз. 

— Успокойтесь, мой дорогой, вы снова спасли меня, а значит, сейчас опять не моя очередь. 

— Гаррисон?

— Или бывший моряк, если он еще жив. 

— Моряк, — сказал Гаррисон, подходя к нам. В руке он держал отобранный револьвер. Уилкс, скрючившись, лежал на полу, содрогаясь от беззвучных рыданий. — Он нажал еще несколько раз, но больше так и не выстрелил, хотя револьвер и был направлен на меня. 

— Может быть, в нем была всего лишь одна пуля? — пробормотал я, поглядывая на новое отверстие в стене — миссис Хадсон точно не будет в восторге. 

Гаррисон молча открыл барабан и продемонстрировал нам. Всего одно гнездо было с гильзой, остальные блестели патронами.

— Невозможно! — воскликнул я.

— Дорогой мой друг, пора забыть это слово! — усмехнулся Холмс, мягко отодвигая меня и поднимаясь из кресла. 

— Я не вижу причин для радости, — все же возмутился я, уже не в силах сдерживать свои чувства. — Вас, однако, происходящее немало веселит, не так ли?

— Веселит? — переспросил Холмс. — Нет. Однако забавляет.

— Забавляет? — в свою очередь переспросил я. — Извольте объяснить. 

— О, право, дорогой друг, что здесь объяснять? Все мы смертны, вам, как врачу, это должно быть ясно лучше остальных. Это естественно, и далеко не каждый лондонец доживает до моих лет, и это при том, что сама моя профессия склоняет меня к повышенному риску. Глупо бояться неизбежного. Но каков противник! Дорогой мой, каков противник! Только вчера утром я сетовал на то, что перевелся настоящий преступник, и больше нечем занять мой умирающий от скуки мозг… а вдруг такой подарок!

— Вы не меньший безумец, чем он, — кивнул я на Уилкса, вроде бы начавшего приходить в себя. — Но я вас понимаю. Полагаю, я в некоторой степени безумец тоже. 

— Но зачем играть с противником, у которого невозможно выиграть? — растерянно спросил Гаррисон, вынимая пули из барабана. 

— А разве у меня есть выбор? — удивился Холмс. — Меня втянули в эту игру не спрашивая, но это не значит, что я не могу насладиться ею сполна. 

Я не стал уточнять, отказался бы он, будь у него выбор. Единственное, что радовало меня в этой ситуации, так это то, что со вчерашнего утра я не видел ни иглы, ни ампулы в его руках. И одно это уже о многом говорило. 

— А-а-а! — одним движением Уилкс поднялся на ноги, с яростью оттолкнув меня с дороги, вспрыгнул на подоконник и под звук бьющегося стекла выпал из окна. 

Мы замерли, ожидая глухого удара тела о брусчатку, но услышали лишь проклятия и пыхтение. Не сговариваясь, мы втроем устремились на улицу, спотыкаясь и сталкиваясь друг с другом на темной лестнице. Я особенно следил за Гаррисоном — его очередь могла наступить в любой момент. Мы оказались на улице в считанные секунды, уставились на стену дома ниже разбитого окна и не смогли сдержать смех. Уилкс зацепился полой плаща за крюк, на котором раньше крепился фонарь, освещавший вывеску, и теперь под его весом ткань постепенно разрывалась, опуская его все ниже и ниже, да так осторожно, будто был он новорожденным младенцем на руках у матери. Его ботинки коснулись носами земли, плащ окончательно разошелся на две половины, и вот уже дважды несостоявшийся самоубийца встал на ноги. 

— Я вас ненавижу, — буркнул он, отряхивая одежду. 

— Однако, мне кажется, вы пришли в себя, — сказал я, отсмеявшись. — Идемте, у нас еще осталось бренди.

— Нет-нет, возвращаться в квартиру сейчас мы не будем, — запротестовал Холмс, поправляя на носу пенсне с простыми стеклами. — Немного подумайте, и сами поймете, насколько на улице безопаснее. Худшее, что может случиться — свалится дерево или фонарный столб. 

С тихим шорохом сверху стало падать что-то… «Гаррисон», подумал я, понимая, что ничего, ничего не успею уже сделать. Успел Холмс, толкнув его прямо в руки Уилкса. Тот подхватил, ошарашено глядя на свалившееся откуда-то сверху воронье гнездо.

— Или вот это… 

— Вряд ли оно могло кого-то убить, — пожал плечами Гаррисон.

— Это как посмотреть, — Холмс, наклонившись, вытащил из гнезда скальпель. — Кажется, это ваше.

— И впрямь, — согласился я, осторожно пряча его в карман. — А лошадь? Или бешеная собака? 

— Полагаю, от них нам вчетвером защититься будет гораздо легче, чем от бесконечных опасностей нашей квартиры. Идемте в Риджентс-парк? Мне надо прогуляться и подумать.

И он знакомым жестом ухватил меня под локоть.

Должен признать, что за столько лет знакомства, после стольких его «смертей» и «воскрешений» я почти уверился в неуязвимости моего друга, а потому, несмотря на все ужасные и необъяснимые события сегодняшнего и вчерашнего дня, особенного беспокойства за его судьбу все же не испытывал. К тому же я всегда рядом, чтобы вытащить его из очередной опасной ситуации.

Мы шли в тишине — лишь звук шагов да тихий шепот за спиной старавшихся не отставать от нас друзей.

Молчание меня не угнетало, но мучило любопытство. И Холмс, разумеется, не мог не понять этого.

— Я получил весточку от одного своего коллеги, в определенном смысле слова, конечно, с той стороны Ла Манша. Наш «прекрасный» город решил навестить один из самых известных и самых неуловимых французских карманников. Мне было любопытно понаблюдать за его работой, но показываться перед ним в своем истинном облике было бы ошибкой. Отсюда весь этот маскарад. Что же касается второго вашего вопроса…

— Но я ничего не спрашивал!

— Мой дорогой, мы знакомы достаточно долго, для того чтобы вам не приходилось озвучивать их … Так вот, что касается «почему я ушел с парохода». Когда пассажиры возвращались на «Принцессу Анну», возникла большая толчея, и я потерял его в толпе, но решил, что ни один стоящий карманник не сможет отказаться от такой возможности облегчить чужие кошельки. И поднялся на пароход. Однако шум, поднятый компанией этих молодых людей, заставил меня обернуться, и я заметил французского гостя на берегу, а потому тоже решил остаться, задержать его и передать ближайшему полисмену. Но так и не смог — он все же улизнул. 

Я рассмеялся.

— Он действительно был очень ловок и быстр! — развел руками, будто оправдываясь, Холмс. 

— И все же от главного моего невысказанного вопроса вы увернулись. 

— Считаю ли я, что нашего противника можно обыграть? Я не могу сказать определенно, Уотсон, однако несколько лазеек все же вижу. Да вы и сами их, наверное, заметили. 

— Чужое вмешательство?

— Именно. Оно заставляет Судьбу или Смерть — право, не знаю, какое название вы выберете для очередного своего рассказа — отступить. Пусть временно, но все же. Как вычеркнуть свое имя из этого списка? Я не знаю, но должен быть способ, я уверен… 

Под ногами нашими застучали доски моста, и за этими звуками я не сразу услышал другие — тяжелое дыхание, стук ботинок о брусчатку, далекие выкрики. Прямо на нас бежал мужчина — огромный, как скала. И, как будто просто кого-то большого послать было мало, судьба всучила ему в руки мясницкий тесак. 

Я не знал, от кого он убегает и почему, но прекрасно понимал, что Уилкс вряд ли после нашего столкновения останется в живых. Это понимал каждый из нас, и я слышал, как часто и быстро, испуганным кроликом, задышал за моей спиной тот, чья очередь снова пришла. В конце концов, это было нечестно. Кому-то воронье гнездо на голову, а другому — верзила с тесаком. Но шанс еще был — между Уилксом и ним стояли мы с Холмсом… а точнее, только я, ведь если мы спасем Уилкса, то следующий — снова Холмс, а значит, бороться с кем-то, спешащим, напуганным и держащим в руках оружие, ему явно не стоит. 

Все ближе…

Я выдвинулся чуть вперед, правым боком прикрывая Холмса.

И ближе…

Я слышал, как за спиной кто-то вскрикнул и даже, кажется, попробовал бежать…

Но от судьбы не убежишь.

Ближе…

Руки напряглись, готовясь схватить, выкрутить, повалить.

И он налетел.

Накатил, как волна.

Не знаю, о чем думал этот парень, когда бежал, размахивая тесаком, на четырех английских джентльменов… то есть, для него мы были тремя джентльменами и одной пожилой леди… Что мы убежим? Растаем? Попрыгаем с моста? Разойдемся, уступая дорогу?

Он точно не ждал хука справа и моей руки, выворачивающей его запястье с ножом. Взревев, он дернулся, пытаясь меня пнуть, но есть захваты, из которых не вывернуться. Инерция развернула его лицом к Холмсу, и тот не упустил шанса продемонстрировать свои боксерские навыки, хотя особенно размахнуться ему было просто негде. Удар, другой, я напрягся, сильнее выворачивая его руку, и вот нож упал мне под ноги, но верзила и не думал сдаваться. Затылком он ударил меня в переносицу и, воспользовавшись тем, что невыносимая боль дезориентировала меня на мгновение, рванул вперед. 

И я не смог его удержать. 

Мгновение спустя, тряхнув головой, я оглянулся, и увидел только Гаррисона в боксерской позе, Уилкса у него за спиной, трех полисменов вдалеке. Ни Холмса, ни верзилы. 

«Здесь небольшая высота, — успел удивиться я. — Почему же я не слышу ни стонов, ни ругани, ни шума борьбы. Он же не мог просто упасть с высоты двух метров — и все?». 

Я перегнулся через перила, и все стало ясно. Ясно и страшно. 

Во льду была пробита огромная полынья, но даже пузыри воздуха не тревожили ее поверхность. Перемахнув через парапет, я прыгнул вниз. Наверное, стоило сначала снять пальто, но подумал я об этом только тогда, когда меня ошпарило холодом. Захлебнувшись криком, я запретил себе думать о чем-либо, помимо жизни моего лучшего друга, которая сейчас буквально весела на волоске, и, набрав воздуха, нырнул. Вода была ледяной, и держать глаза открытыми было больно, но глубина оказалась небольшой — почти сразу я заметил шевелящееся пятно и в два гребка подплыл. 

Холмса зажало под тушей верзилы, я видел только его ноги, но он дергался, он был жив. Насколько хватит запаса того воздуха, что он успел набрать? И успел ли?

Я тянул верзилу за куртку, за руку, за ноги… мне казалось, он почти не шелохнулся. Я тянул снова, я толкал, я рвал на себя, выжигая последний кислород. 

Я был на грани отчаяния. 

Я был уверен, что все кончено.

Я почти видел, как замирают ноги Холмса, больше не поднимая илистую муть. 

Но в какой-то момент туша поддалась.

Холмс выполз из-под нее, оставив только край шали. 

Попытался рвануться вверх, но ткань держала. 

Я видел, как смирение появляется на его лице, и понял, что кислорода в его легких больше не осталось, что его измученный организм, подчиняясь инстинкту, сейчас сделает вдох… я умолял его взглядом потерпеть, всего немного… я рванул чертову шаль, я метался вокруг него, пытаясь стянуть ее с его головы, но затянуто было туго, я снова рванул… и тут вспомнил про скальпель… про скальпель у меня в кармане пальто, которое я так и не снял… самым трудным оказалось его достать… шаль рядом с узлом он разрезал за секунду… просто раз — и Холмс свободен, и я уже подталкиваю его вверх, выше, выше, к воздуху, к темному пятну у нас над головами, я становлюсь ногами на мягкое илистое дно и, схватив его за икры, одним движением выталкиваю вверх, выкладываюсь полностью, и мне кажется, вижу, как там его подхватывают чьи-то руки… 

…и я кричу, потому что боль в груди невыносима… 

…и делаю вдох…

Холодно.

Холодно, больно и немного страшно. 

Сознание уплывает, растворяясь в мутной воде. 

Но что-то тянет меня на поверхность, что-то не дает мне растаять, исчезнуть, забыться.

Боль становится сильнее… Я в Афганистане, и мне прострелили оба легких?

Это невозможно, я был бы мертв. 

Вместе с болью возвращается любопытство. 

Я открываю глаза.

Надо мной склонился Холмс. 

— Все хорошо, мой друг, — прошептал он едва слышно. — Теперь все хорошо.

 **Эпилог**

 

 _Три месяца спустя.  
_ _  
_ _  
_ __  
В вагон для курящих мы вошли, все еще смеясь.

Я люблю такие маленькие происшествия, скрашивающие долгие поездки и заставляющие смириться со скукой. 

В нашем купе уже сидели два джентльмена, в которых я с удивлением узнал Уилкса и Гаррисона. Похоже, они были удивлены и обрадованы этой встрече не меньше нас. Последний раз мы виделись через несколько дней после того, как я очнулся и узнал, что своим спасением обязан незнакомому полисмену и Гаррисону, который не побоялся нырнуть за мной, хотя и знал, что следующая очередь — его. 

— Но с ним ничего не случилось, — рассказывал мне тогда Холмс. — Ни с кем из нас больше ничего такого не происходит. Похоже, ваша смерть... уничтожила список. 

— Но я не умер.

— Технически — вы были мертвы больше минуты. Другое дело, что вас все же сумели «оживить». Но вы умерли, дорогой друг, умерли, спасая меня, за меня, и похоже, каким-то образом заняли мое место. Но при этом ваша смерть была «не по плану». И все прекратилось. 

Все действительно прекратилось, и следующие три месяца мы прожили вполне спокойно. Ну, относительно спокойно, мы ведь все же говорим о Шерлоке Холмсе. И вот, этим прекрасным майским днем, обещавшим быть солнечным и тихим, мы решили выбраться из душного Лондона хотя бы до вечера. 

Холмс как обычно сел у окна, я — рядом, напротив Гаррисона, и достал портсигар. Поезд застучал колесами, и я уже был готов предложить юным джентльменам любую тему на выбор, начиная с обсуждения погоды, когда заговорил Холмс:

— Знаете, а я ведь выяснил, что происходило в тот день с нашим бывшим моряком. Удивительная история, странно, что она не попала в газеты. Сначала он чуть не выпал из окна, потом рухнула крыша в сарае, далее, запутавшись в веревках, упал в Темзу, но его спасли, он пошел в кабак и там едва не погиб в драке. В итоге он уснул в том же кабаке. Спал и громко храпел, но его не тревожили, он всем рассказал, какой день сумел пережить. Удивились, только когда он замолчал, да и то не сразу заметили. В его открытый рот упал с полки маленький клубок шерстяных ниток. К тому времени, как это обнаружили, бывший моряк был уже несколько минут как мертв. 

И Холмс, чиркнув спичкой, закурил. 

Я глянул на погрустневшие лица наших юных компаньонов и упрекнул друга:

— Ладно вам вспоминать ту историю. Все закончилось, и закончилось… относительно хорошо. Лучше расскажите о сегодняшнем случае на перроне. 

— Случай на перроне? — переспросил Уилкс.

— Вы можете себе представить, — усмехнулся я, — великого детектива чуть не погубила маленькая собачонка. Ее хозяйка выронила поводок, и та давай носиться, сшибая чемоданы. Чуть Холмса на рельсы не уронила, поводком опутав. Но канитель поднялась еще большая, когда ее принялись ловить двое нетрезвых джентльменов. Она пряталась от них под юбки дамам, джентльмены пытались ее оттуда достать, дамы визжали, держали юбки и пытались упасть в обморок. 

— А собачонка бегала и все роняла… — тихо добавил Гаррисон. 

— Именно так, — подтвердил я и запнулся. Где-то я уже слышал эти слова, не так давно…

Я вскинул глаза на Гаррисона. И вдруг он показался мне ужасно бледным.

— Поезд… — прошептал он, едва шевеля губами.

— Что «поезд»? — безмятежно уточнил Уилкс, но я все уже успел понять.

— Поезд сейчас разобьется! — закричал Гаррисон, и в ту же секунду что-то заскрежетало, взвизгнуло, и наш вагон встал на дыбы…

…я куда-то летел, я куда-то падал…

…но по-прежнему видел перед собой широко распахнутые глаза Гаррисона, в которых отражалась та, что стояла за моим плечом…

**Author's Note:**

> История основана на реальном случае, произошедшем в 1878 году с пароходом «Принцесса Алиса». 
> 
> Каменноугольный газ, используемый в 19 в., отличался резким естественным запахом.


End file.
